To Be Second Best
by Sentra
Summary: I wanted a darker FOP story. The plot begins, and in comes the pain. Cosmo has been taken away, and it seems that no one can help him. No one is allowed to help him. But who ever listens to the rules? couple of oc's, non romance except fluffyness of the W
1. IntroDuction

INTRODUCTION

"Cheese…"

Wanda blinked awake as her husband crawled out of bed. "Sweetie… What are you doing?"

Cosmo grinned at her, even gave her a tiny wave, while saying "I smell cheese!"

She sighed, before turning over…. _Cosmo and his cheese…_

Wanda was just about to doze off with a poof went off outside the room. It felt like her husband's magic, but was off somehow… like it was…

Dark..

"Anti-Cosmo!"

END INTRODUCTION

..so, is it worth writing more, or should I throw in the towel now?

Okay, I've never written a Fairly Odd Parents story before. Why? Because I'm sadistic, and I like stories with lots of pain. There aren't too many FOP stories like that out there….

In all honesty, I don't like FOP, but for some strange, farfetched reason, I adore Cosmo. I have no idea why. What I'm getting at, is I haven't seen a whole lot of the show, and the only reason I even know what Anti-Fairies are is because of deviantart. com and soulful-sin (516158)'s "The Other Saga." So, whatever I screwed up on, please tell me (semi-nicely) and enjoy it for it's own sake.

Also there are a couple original characters in here. Not my fault. There is a picture at deviantart. com. It's not the greatest, but it's there. (deviantart. com/deviation/15739255/)


	2. Enter Others

Chapter One: Enter Others

Timmy awoke to a Wanda flying around his room in spastic circles.

"Wanda? Whatcha doin'?" He asked, still not totally awake. He glanced at his alarm clock. The red numbers glared back: _4:53._

She looked at him, a mixture of anguish and anger. "He. Took. Cosmo."

Timmy sat up, looking at her, suddenly more awake. "Who? Who took Cosmo?!"

Sparks shot out of Wanda's wand, and she seethed. "Anti-Cosmo."

"Wanda… what's wrong with you're wand?" The boy climbed put of bed and the fairy paused in front of him. The sparking continued and she looked at it solemnly.

"It does that when an anti-fairy uses Cosmo's wand. Just a warning for me." More sparks flew out.

"Well, then I wish Cosmo was back! And he had his wand!"

Wanda waved her own wand, but no poof came, just a shower of sparks. She looked at the offending object with an angry glare. It still refused to work. She plopped down on the floor, threw her head back and bawled.

Unsure how to deal with girls to begin with (especially upset ones), Timmy patted her on the back. She stopped crying and waved her wand again. Nothing but sparks.

Timmy sat next to her, watching the potential fire hazard. "Is there anything we can do?"

Wanda shook her head. "I can't to any magic at all."

Timmy walked over to his dresser, and pulled out his clothes. He stood with his back to his godmother. "So we'll have to find him without magic."

Wanda jumped up (facing the opposite wall) and grinned. "You're right! This is Cosmo we're looking for! How hard can it be?"

Timmy tucked in his shirt, and walked up to her, "Right! Just follow the boom and doom."

The sun began to rise and Timmy and Wanda walked down the streets of Dimsdale. They really didn't expect to find Cosmo in the Human World, but it was something and it made Wanda feel better.

The followed random things, calling them leads, until the happened upon someone else walking the early morning streets. The two dashed around the corner. Timmy peeked around.

"Who is it Timmy?"

"I don't know… hey! It's a kid!"

"What?"

"Well, It a big kid… Maybe a high-schooler?"

Wanda peeked out, looking over Timmy's head. "She has fairies…"

"Huh?!" Timmy looked from his godmother to the other kid. "How can you tell?"

Wanda smiled. "I know her god… parents"

"Huh?"

Wanda looked at her godson. "Her fairies aren't married. They're siblings."

"Should we talk to them?"

They never got the chance, for a shadow fell over them. The high-schooler stood there, looking at the two blankly.

"Um, hi?" Timmy ventured.

There was a poof, and Wanda was tackled to the ground. Timmy whirled around, To find a black hair fairy glomping his god-mother. "Um?"

Wanda tried to fend he other fairy off, but had to wait for the high-schooler's second fairy to stop laughing and aid her.

The five of them stood looking at each other, and Wanda introduced everyone.

"Okay, everyone, this is my godson, Timmy. Timmy, This is Mackenzie, and Eclipse."

Mackenzie was a tiny little fairy, so small, she was sitting on her wand like a witch rides her broom. She gave Timmy a little wave. "Most people just call me Ken-Ken. And my brother can't say his own name, so we just call him J.J." She grinned at Timmy, and he knodded at her.

"So," he ventured, " 'J.J.' kind like Cosmo?"

Wanda sighed. "J.J.'s the _second_ stupidest fairy."

The teenager spoke up… "So, what's you're name, miss fairy?"

Wanda looked at her. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Wanda. You must be-"

"Me-chan. Where's you're fairy partner?"

Wanda was silent, so Timmy spoke up, "Cosmo's been taken."

"Wow… Fairies disappearing and re-appearing left and right!"

The two looked at her, "Huh?"

"Well, Anti?" She looked to Mackenzie, who nodded, "Anti-Eclipse was out tonight. And your fairy dude went away."

Wanda looked at Mackenzie. "How'd he get out here?"

"No idea. J.J. says he can for a wand, but," she snickered, "We replaced J.J.'s wand with a pipe cleaner years ago. I though Anti-J.J. remembered that."

--------

Okay, it's late, so I'm going to leave it off there for tonight. Sorry it's still kinda short

For a picture of Ken-Ken, J.J. and Me(may)-chan: deviantart. com/deviation/12779214

Thanks To:

**Dragonslayergal **(id:681161)

**lucyrocks73 **(id:699942)

**anticosmosgurl (**id:567404)

**terraskewl** (id:708280)

---

**sentra**

**2004/12/01**


	3. Chocolate pancakes

Chapter two: chocolate pancakes

Timmy looked at the newcomers suspiciously. "Wanda…. can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's up squirt?"

"Isn't it against the rules to let anybody know about you?!"

"Well, yeah. Oh, you mean Me-Chan. Me-Chan is kind of an exception."

"Huh?"

Wanda smiled at her godson, "Don't worry about that right now."

The two turned back to the others, and Me-Chan smiled at them- "So anyone want pancakes?"

Immediately, her two fairies spoke up, J.J. with a big "YEAH!" and Mackenzie with an "I don't think so!"

Timmy, who was getting rather hungry, agreed with J.J.

"Me-Chan! You can't! You have school today!"

Timmy looked at Mackenzie strangely. "But it's Saturday…"

"Me-Chan has school!"

Meanwhile, Me-Chan was getting J.J. rather exited about the idea of pancakes…. "Come on Ken-Ken… I'll make you some _chocolate_ ones….

Even Wanda had to laugh as Mackenzie's eyes lit up with the mention of the special food.

Timmy and Wanda followed as the teenager practically skipped away. "Wanda… why's she an exception?"

Wanda smiled at her godson. "Me-Chan was one of those kids, like you, who really, really needed a fairy. But she was older than most kids, and nobody really wanted to be her godparents if they'd just have to turn around and leave. Well, J.J. heard that no one wanted her, and he decided to assign himself as her god-father… but… J.J.'s not capable of granting wishes very well, so his sister snuck out with him. You remember what happen when they had the choice of taking Cosmo back or leaving him with you… Same with J.J. That, and HE told everyone Me-Chan met, not her."

"Oh…"

"Me-Chan's almost like a fairy agent... I guess."

By then, the other three were waiting for them outside a small house. Me-Chan unlocked the door, and stepped inside, reveling a small, three-room house. "So, Master Timmy, do you like plain pancakes, or Chocolate?"

"Chocolate, duh!"

"And Lady Wanda?"

"Plain, thanks."

The girl rushed into the kitchen half of the main room, as Timmy and the fairies gathered about on the couch.

"So, Wanda. Are you sure it was Anti-Cosmo? I mean, he can't hurt Cosmo, so why?"

"Maybe he's gonna blow up the world!" They all glared at J.J., who sensed it was time for him to move on, and fled into the kitchen half.

Wanda spoke up, "Who else would it be? I mean, sure, not everyone may like my Cosmo, but no one would want to hurt him."

"True… what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Could someone have take Cosmo to get back at you?"

"The only one I can think of is Mama Cosma, and she would never separate us…. to quote, something along the line of he tortures me more than anyone else could." With that, the pink haired fairy sighed, utterly depressed.

"Hey," Timmy spoke up, "Maybe _Anti_-Wanda would know something?"

"There's an idea! Good Job Sport!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'll go find her!" and with that, she poofed off, leaving behind Timmy, and her plate of just finished plain pancakes…

"More for J.J.!"

----

Wanda poofed her self into Fairy World, keen on jumping over into AF World, when she found jargon blocking her path. "You! Now!"

And then she found herself in one of the head fairy's office, sitting next to her Anti-self. Before she could ask the Anti where her husband was, the Head Fairy spoke. "Wanda... I have some bad news."

"No…"

"We have good reason to believe that a yet unknown Anti has taken you're husband, Cosmo, as his hostage. Well, worse, actually. His Voodoo Doll. This Anti is using you're husband to take down Anti-Cosmo."

Wanda could only stare in shock, the words connecting, but her mind just ripping them apart again.

"Why?"

"Anti-Wanda has lead me to believe it's a struggle for power, brought on by jealously. Someone wants Anti-Cosmo out of the picture, and by no means using merciful ways."

"But what about Cosmo?"

"Wanda, it kills me to say this, but this is the best chance we have of getting rid of Anti-Cosmo. The Fairy Council has decided to **not **pursuer a rescue plan, and to instead let this play out. I'm sorry Wanda, there's nothing more you can do.Give it up."

--

that seems like a good place to end it!

I know it's still short, but I got to there, and it refused to add more.

**Thank You Reviewers**

**Lil Cosmo** (id:517058 ) yeah indeed my friend…. yeah indeed.

**Anticosmosgurl** (id:567404 )

**Dragonslayergal** (id:681161 )

---

**Sentra**

**2004/12/08**


	4. Come Together

Chapter Three: Come Together Right Now

>firstly, let me appologise for the thing with Me-Chan. I hate OC's in fanfiction, becuase they always steal the spotlight, but i'll try to keep Me-Chan's stuff down to a minimum. i read that part of the last chapter and gagged..... secondly - sorry i can not type! i noticed at least THREE mistakes!!!!! 3!!!! _I cry_

**W**anda was so shocked by the news that so just sat there, numb. Jorgen poofed her back to Timmy's side, but not before taking her wand. "No Interferances" was all he said, before poofing away.

And poor Wanda. She just sat there. It seemed as if nothing would break her out of her of her despair.

Mackenzieflouted nearer, as Timmy tried to get her to talk to them. Finally, Wanda seemed to become more aware, as she looked around the room, so sad like. "They have my baby, and the fairy council won't stop them..."

"Who? Wanda, Who has Cosmo?"

"I don't know... my Anti knows, but they wouldn't let me talk to her..."

Timmy tried his best to comfort his Godmother, rubbing little circles on her back. "Don't worry Wanda, we'll find a way to get him back..."

Mackenzie, J.J. and Me-Chan sat off to the side, each thinking of how to help these new, could-be friends.

"Ken-Ken, since Wanda doesn't have any magic, could you help her out?"

"I could, but I don't know where we'd start."

"What about that Anti-person, Lady Wanda spoke of?"

"I don't know sweetie, Anti's arn't exactly trustwor- J.J, _What_ are you eating?!" The satement ended in a yell, as Mackenzie dove for whatever J.J. was currently sucking on. Wanda and Timmy turned to watch the little fairy pull a piece of paper out of the other's mouth.

"J.J. " Mackenzie asked, while trying to dry the paper off, "Must you stick evrything in your mouth?"

"Um.... n- yes?"

Whatever Mackenzie's responce, it never came out, and she looked at the paper, and then to Wanda.

"What is it Mackenzie?"

The girl fairy handed the dripping paper to Wanda. Messy handwriting was scarwled over the page, and Wanda struggled to make out each letter. ".. What, did someone write this with their feet?"

Finally, Wanda saw what it said, and she looked at Mackenzie, and then J.J.

Timmy really didn't want to touch the slober-covered paper, otherwise he would of grabbed it from Wanda to read. Instead, he jumped on the couch to peer over her shoulder. "I..it ... wa ... was! it was...A .. that's an a, right? yea... Ant... Anti... E.. C... Eclip.... Eclipse! It was Anti-Eclipse!!" Timmy looked at Wanda. "Who's Eclipse?"

The pink haired fairy pointed to the only fairy left in the room, who was sucking on the cardboard star to his pipe cleaner wand. "J.J. Bear in mind, he can't remember his real name..."

Timmy picked up on her train of though, "...He's too stupid. You said it yourself, J.J.'s the _second_ stupidest fairy, next to Cosmo."

Mackenzie paled... "Making Anti-Eclipse the second smartest!"

"Anti-me said something to the Council about a struggle for power and jealously!" Wanda started to panic, the rest of what she'd leanered coming back to her...

"...Voodoo Doll!!"

----

Anti-Cosmo had yet to show up.

Anti-Eclipse paced around bored, before turning back to his toy. Robbed of his magic, Fairy-Cosmo could do little more that hang there. His hands had been bound together over his head, preventing him from falling down. He weakly stood, so he could rest his head against his forearms.

Eclipse had gone about encanting everything, right down to sealing Cosmo's mouth closed. The Anti hadn't done much actual damage, just a couple blows to the Fairy's head to call Anti-Cosmo out, but his steady stream of stolen magic seamed to be wearing Cosmo down faster.

"So, Fairy Cosmo, where is that Anti of yours?" Eclipse grinned, zapping the Fairy. Cosmo silently screamed in agony. Twisting violently in the ropes, Cosmo tried to escape. Red started to run down his arms from the horrible rope burns as blood bleed though his once white shirt. The buttons melted away that time, and his shirt open to reveal the burns beneath. Without magic, Cosmo couldn't heal himself, and he whimpered in his thoat.

Eclipse sighed, "You're such a baby."

Raising the wand, Eclipse sent a secondblast at ther Fairy, who could do little more than cry. He fell forward, the rope catching him and he tryed to stand again. The Anti used the Fairy as an arm res, leaning heavily on him. "Come now, Cosmo, we have company."

The shadows parted, and another Anti stepped out.

With a wave of the wand, the Anti sent Cosmo in to his own mind, letting horrible visons keep the Fairy distracted. "I was wonder what was taking you so long."

"Well, you left me quite inadequete directions."

---

**Thanks To:**

**anticosmosgurl** (id:567404)  
**Dragonslayergal** (id:681161)

-

... nothing that bad happenes to _anti_-cosmo.... yet....  
i didn't have them pair up, because i'm not sure i could write anti-wanda in character.... fanart for this chapter. it's not the same style as butch hartman, but i think you still might like(deviantart. com/deviation/13127332/)

**Sentra**

**2004/12/13**


	5. Fact and Fiction

Chapter Four: Truth and Fiction

**C**osmo slowly flouted down the sweets of Fairy World. His heart ached, but he could not yet understand why, only knowing that the day would hold ill news. The home he shared with his wonderful wife sat quietly before him, but he dared not open the door. Something lay there that would break him, but what it was he did not know. But his hand still reached out, still gripped the cold metal to the knob, and the door opened.

His wife was inside, lying on the couch. Cosmo could only look on in something akin to horror, as he watched his wife and her ex-boyfriend make out on his couch. Surely, surely it was some horrific nightmare, which would vanish if he could only awaken. The two seemed to notice they were being watched, and Wanda caught his eyes. There was no sorrow in her eyes, only that of being caught. She offered him no apologies, only watched him back with sad eyes.

Cosmo took a step back, back out side, only to see them return to ignoring him.

He fled, heart broken. There was only one place left to go. He banged heavily on the doors to his mother's house, desperate to escape the pain. But these doors would not move. He tried magic to enter, but nothing worked. In the window, he could see her, but she only shook her head, and turned away.

He screamed out to her, but no sound escaped. The silence was deafening.

--

Wanda sensed the emotional turmoil plaguing her husband and she jumped up. Something had to be done! She dug though her mind, trying to think of any way to track down Anti-Eclipse. The more she pondered it, the more outrageous ideas came, until - "Timmy!"

He'd been snoozing on the couch, only to jump to full attention.

"I have an idea!"

The others in the room looked at her curiously, and she beamed at them "Crocker has all kinds of gadgets to track fairies!"

As much as he disliked anything to do with his stupid teacher, Timmy was glad they finally had a next course of action.

-

It was fairly easy to distract Crocker, they just let J.J. loose on the crazy man's house, before Me-Chan grabbed him and took off. The man gave chase, letting Timmy and Wanda easily go through his stuff.

-

Anti Cosmo glared fully at this new Anti, as a major head ache began to form.

"Now, every other time I've done this spell, I've never really used it as an emotional weapon. What do you think, _chap_. How's it working?" Anti Eclipse grinned at the other, his sarcastic remark amusing him to no end.

The other remained eerily silent.

Anger, Eclipse turned the fairy wand on its owner, blasting the hanging one. Cosmo screamed, his consciousness harshly drug back to reality. At the same time, the Anti winced as he _felt_ the blast connect with his other.

"You don't have to talk to me, if you don't want to."

"What do you want, Nitwit?"

"Come off it. You're only smarter than me by a smidge." He blasted Fairy Cosmo again, this time hitting the Fairy's arm. Once done the right arm was left uncovered, burning and bleeding, the smell on toasted flesh wafting around them. Unconsciously, Anti-Cosmo had gabbed his own arm in pain and was hissing out a violent string of _what _he was going to do to the other Anti.

"Now now, my fellow Anti. You try anything, and all I have to do it wave my hand. Bibbidy, bobbidy, boo, ya know?"

---

How many people got tricked by that opening? be honest! does anyone not get it?

well, I wanted to write more, but anti-cosmo seems... well... VERY out of character so I stopped before I mutilated him.... what do you all think?

I'm heading home for Christmas, where computers are very rare; so don't _expect_ anything until mid January... That, and I REALLY need to work on my other stories....

**Thanks To:**

**Lil Cosmo **(yeah)

**anticosmosgurl (**was it who you thought it was?)

**Dragonslayergal** (I'm glad you like, and are sticking with me!)

**lucyrocks73(**I wasn't sure how to make something bad happen to Timmy... I just don't like him enough, I guess.)

**ElfLady (**well, tell your friend I said thanks for suggesting this. I'm glad you changed your mind about it being stupid, and I hope I don't let you down.)

**-**

**Sentra**

**2004/12/18**


	6. Technology and Talking

Chapter of Technology and Talking

**M**ackenzie led Crocker on a crazy goose chase, letting Me-Chan and J.J. try to assist Timmy and Wanda. They found all sorts of strange things, and Timmy would tell them if he'd seen it before, eventually leading a whole re-account of the Magic Muffin incident when he found the muffin finder thing.

Wanda smiled softly, remembering the 5 second massive pecs…

"Those muffins really are more of a curse than a blessing, huh?" Me-chan asked, digging through a box of what-nots.

"Yeah…" Timmy looked at her over a pile of wha'cha-ma-bobbers. "How long have you had J.J. and Ken-Ken?"

The girl looked at the black haired fairy for a moment. "A couple years… not to long after my parents died."

"So, you've gotten a Magic Muffin, right?"

"Yeah… Once."

"What'd you wish for?"

The girl held up on beeping gadget. "The one thing the Rule-Free Muffin won't grant!"

Together, the girl and J.J. sang out, "A Better Tasting Muffin!"

Even Wanda had to laugh at the two, but Timmy was curious. "Why didn't you just wish for your family back?"

Me-Chan looked at the pink hat-ed boy. "Timmy… death is part of life. Everything dies one day. It's sad for the people left behind, but for the one's who left, well, they go to Heaven, where everything is nice. It wouldn't be fair to make them come back to all this pain and suffering. That's selfish. Yeah, I miss mum and dad. Sometimes, it's really hard to think about moving on. But they're dead. All I can do is try and be happy, and life my life the best as I can." She smiled at him. J.J. had flouted over to sit on her head, and she looked quite comical, considering the despair in the air.

Timmy looked at her for a moment, but was interrupted when Wanda held up a beeping piece of junk. "I found Cosmo!"

--

Anti-Cosmo stood, ready to face off with Eclipse, even if he wasn't sure why.

But Anti-Eclipse had another picture on how this battle should be played out, and a fair duel was not among his list of ideas. Anti-Cosmo had gotten as far as raising his dark wand when the other Anti merely grinned, blasting Fairy Cosmo again.

Anti-Cosmo gasped as it felt like his hand had exploded. Next to Eclipse, the Fairy screamed. Risking a glance, The Dark Fairy grimaced at the sight of his counterpart's hand. The blast had shattered the small bones, and the flesh had been blown away. Anti-Cosmo had to swallow quickly as he looked away.

"_Handy _little trick, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I found out long ago that getting rid of _Anti_-Cosmo would be a devil's chore. But when I was out visiting Fairy Eclipse, I realized how easy it was to destroy the 'good' halves."

Anti-Cosmo bit his lip at the pain in his hand, but forced it to close around his dark wand. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come off it. You didn't really think J.J. got that stupid by himself? I mean, sure, he did have that annoying habit of chewing on pencils, but you can only blow the back of your own head out so many times." The dark fairy looked at where Cosmo was hanging. "Granted, most of the times Fairy Eclipse forgot the pencil had indeed been replaced by a high powered wand…. but still. You can only be born so stupid."

The Dark one's ranting and mumbling made little sense to the other, but without Eclipse looking, Anti-Cosmo aimed for the enchanted chains holding his other half.

The magic easily broke the chains, allowing Fairy-Cosmo to crumple on the floor.

Eclipse saw red as he spun toward Anti-Cosmo, blasting away. After the Anti block the first half dozen shots, Eclipse spun on his heel toward the downed Fairy. "I'll kill him!"

--

Firstly, I want to apologies to Tomeka! Meka-chan, I'm sorry I butchered your characters, and killed some of them off in my writings: past, present, and future. I should have told you what was going to happen first! Please don't be mad anymore. That, and I'm stealing you deal about death . But only because I love you, and I know one day you'll forgive me… I hope…

Secondly, I want to giving a flying glomp thank you to Astra, because she is the coolest to help me with developing Anti-Cosmo more, You have NO IDEA how much I appreciate it!

Chapter Thank You's 

**Anticosmosgurl** . I'm happy you're going to try to except the challenge! ppl actually read the bios? tell me when you get it up!

**Lil Cosmo** (yeah) laughs a review from you is like opening Chirstmas cards from Grandparents... Never Sure you really want to read it, but always knowing there's something worthwhile in there!

**DragonSlayerGal** I'm glad I didn't totally lose you… . I lost myself the first time I wrote it, but it felt like it needed to go in… I think

And Astra ... again...

**Sentra**

**2004-12-29**

As the Year of 2004 draws to a close, the last week of it may be one that will haunt people for a long time to come. May God look over the Tsunami victims, as well as remind the rest of the world how fragile life can be.

And on a LAST note, may Mister Jerry Orback rest in peace, and may comfort come to those who knew and loved him (he died today of cancer)


	7. Of long time passing

Chapter5

Note: last two chapters seem to disagree with each other. I note that no one commented on it, but it still bugged me. Last chapter was supposta read along the lines of Crocker chasing JJ and Me-chan, and then chasing Ken-ken, allowing Me-chan and J.J. to double back and help.

Another note: wow how many months with no updates… are you ready to kill me yet? That's okay, tomeka and I had a long talk.. okay.. she yelled at me for taking so long……

Chapter of the Turn Around

The four gathered around the beeping gadget.

"There's such a high concentration of magic there," Wanda said, her finger brushing the screen, colours warping briefly.

"We should go!" Timmy exclaimed, hurrying out of the insane teacher's mother's house, with the other following after.

J.J. had flown over Wanda's shoulder, but Me-chan pauses. Timmy looked back at her, "What's wrong? We need to hurry!"

"Ken-Ken. I have to find her, and make sure that crazy man didn't get her."

Timmy nodded in understandment, and waving goodbye, continued onward, Wanda closely behind. But J.J., stopped to look at her.

"Go with them," Me-Chan said, "see if you can get through to your other."

He smiled and they split up.

---

Ken-Ken smiled down at Crocker. She herself was sitting atop a fire escape, watching the man freak out below her.

Her smile faded as she felt _something. _She couldn't say what it was, but something was up.

---

Anti-Cosmo froze instantly, watching the unfaltering wand. His mind spun, desperately trying to think of anything that could be said to calm the other, but him mouth worked faster, "Don't you want me dead?"

Mentally, he slapped himself upside the head.

Anti-Eclipse shot the pile of hurting fairy, blasting the body across the floor a couple feet. "No. I don't want to _kill_ you yet. I want to break you down…" The Anti grinned, mocking Anti-Cosmo's pain.

The darker Cosmo looked away, instead gazing at his fallen counterpart. He felt as pained as the other looked, but couldn't lock his mind on any sort of plan.

---

They stood outside a dim lit building, the erratic signal beeping clearly starting the magic came from inside. But as they attempted to enter, all efforts where rebuffed. A shield surrounded the place, simmering as it kept the out out and the in in.

It seemed like it was hopeless, and Wanda sat dejectedly, a strength-less hand softly pounding on the blocker.

Suddenly, J.J. began to dance around smiling down at the beeping machine. Timmy and Wanda looked at him, both clearly confused. Timmy couldn't tear his eyes away, as he mumbled to his fairy godmother.. "Wanda? What's he…"

"No idea… Uh.. J.J.?"

He smiled, and managed to stop prancing, tough he still danced in place. "Here she comes to save the day!" he whispered, still grinning ear to ear.

---

Ken-Ken flouted off, Crocker no longer an issue; besides, she could fell Me-Chan calling for her. And farther off, she could feel literal waves of happiness from J.J. And although her premonition of illness remained, she felt a little less down hearted. Me-Chan was spotted walking below her, and she dropped down to the human's side.

---

Inside, Anti-Eclipse turned away from the two green fairies, smiling as he felt the ill-succeeding attempts at his door. As she went to look, and perhaps mock, Anti-Cosmo knelt down to check on his other. Fairy Cosmo was a mess, no question of it, but what worried the dark one was the fact the fair's mind had fled. The unseeing eyes stared at him like he was already dead, and Anti-Cosmo had to swallow down the bile forming in his throat. He cradled the beaten fairy, but couldn't look at him. Instead he turned to the Dark on across the room.

With his aching hand, he lifted up his re-acquired black wand, blasting the stolen wand away, just as his was prior.

---

J.J. froze in place, the beeper falling to the ground where he hovered. He said nothing, as he fell, but his eyes went wide and he cradled his hand to his chest. Wanda caught him before he followed the now silent beeper, broken upon landing. Tears flew out of his widened eyes, and Wanda tuned the hand over, confused as to why she couldn't find any injury.

AS she cooed him and attempted to calm him down, Timmy found his attention drawn away, looking out to where J.J. said 'She' was.

"Wanda…."

---

The dark veil over his thoughts vanished abruptly, the sky turning from a depressing grey o the softest of pinks and purples. The sun rose again. The rain Stopped. The cold ache began to ebb away, into a warm numbness. The harsh alleyway melted into trees and grass. He felt the comfort of someone who cared ease into his consciousness.

Thanks:

To anyone still reading

I'm sorry it's on the short side, but it's all I have at the moment. Tomeka and I are still discussing what will happen next….and how much will happen… rating wise….

And if it starts to take me time… someone YELL AT ME!


End file.
